


That's When I Knew I Fell In Love

by craicniam_98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craicniam_98/pseuds/craicniam_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis remembers the moment he knew he was in love with Harry. Harry remembers much more. Title cred to Alicia Key's song That's When I Knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's When I Knew I Fell In Love

Harry. Harry Styles. Even his name is perfect. His name sends chills down Louis' spine each time he hears it. Because it's perfect. A gift from God himself. Magnificent. Louis was in love with him. He was his world. He breathed for Harry. He woke up and went to sleep just for Harry. He was his everything. With out him Louis was a lost soul. No purpose in life. A shell. Hollow. He's blessed that he's none of those things. He can't imagine what his life would be like if Harry wasn't in it. The thought aches his heart and brings him to tears. Not having Harry in his life would kill him.

Harry was beautiful. Long limbs, slender statue. Like he was hand made. Meant to be perfect in every aspect. And he was. His hair, curly brunette and thick. His eyes, emerald. Lips plump and pink. His skin, milky in the winter yet tan in the summer. Smooth like silk. His smile large and wide. Absolutely astonishing. His personality was probably the best thing about him. He was love on legs. Where ever he went, someone new was in love. He could just light up a room effortlessly. Plastering smiles onto people's faces. How he does it Louis will never know but he does know he never wants it to stop. He admires his charm fondly. Especially when its directed at him.

The way Harry treated him was-words can't even describe how he feels. He takes care of him like he was born to. He just knows what Louis needs and when he needs it. Like a mother to her child. She would give anything to make sure her child was safe and loved. Louis couldn't be anymore grateful. Harry really is the best thing that's ever happened to him. The sweetest love some call it. His mind is Harry. His actions are Harry. His breathe, his smile, his life, his heartbeat is Harry.

Right now Harry is sleep next to him, little snores escaping his body.He was rubbing soothing circles in Harry's lower back knowing he has a bad back and it would help him feel better in the morning when he wakes with a long day ahead of him. Louis was fucking glowing with love. Like it radiating off him skin. He knows he should be sleep but he can't. He's remembering the day he knew he was in love with Harry. Seems like years ago. As if he can't remember anything before Harry came into his life. It pains him to forget so easily but the memories that don't include Harry seemed to fade out of his head. He knows they're there somewhere but right now Harry is all he knows. 

Its all replaying in his mind. Harry was out with Liam for the day and Louis was sick at home. Or at least he thought he was sick. He would get this weird nauseating feeling when ever he was near Harry. Trust him he felt bad but he couldn't be around Harry for too long before his stomach would ache. But he had a craving for his presence. He needed to be around Harry at all times. He was like a drug to him yet it was making him sick. Sick to the bone. 

He was laying on Harry's bed, curled up in a ball wearing on of Harry's jack wills sweaters. They smelt like him. Axe and green apple shampoo. Louis loved that smell. It was his version of cat nip. He missed Harry and actually started regretting blowing him and Liam off but he needed some time to himself to think. To breathe. 

He chuckled to himself at the irony of it all. Who knew he would need to Harry to breathe in the future?

He was crying. He remembers his face slopped against Harry's pillow and tears running down his face. He couldn't understand why he physically couldn't be around Harry yet he needed him so much. He hated this. Harry was his best friend and he was making him sick. Or so he thought.

Louis started to feel the familiar ache in his stomach. Impossible. Harry wasn't here. Then he realized it wasn't pain he was feeling. He wasn't nauseous. It was butterflies. He was feeling butterflies swarm in his belly and he couldn't control them. No, no that can't be. Why would he be feeling butterflies for Harry? He's his best friend. This can't be happening.  
He sat up, climbing off of Harry bed and padded to their shared kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, trying to get the feeling to dissipate. But it didn't. It was still there. They were still swarming inside of him like a hive that was cracked open. 

Then he realized it. He was in love with Harry. 

Harry wasn't making him sick. He was making him feel butterflies. His mum always told him that when someone makes him feel butterflies, he has fallen in love. And she was right.

Louis Tomlinson was in love with his best friend Harry Styles. 

Louis smiled, rubbing circles up and down Harry's back. If he was forced to erase every memory in his mind except for one, that's be the one he'd hold on to. Harry started to squirm from where he was asleep against Louis' chest, blinking his eyes open. He looked up at Louis, smile spanning his face.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered, starring deep into Louis' eyes. 

Blue. Such a pretty blue. He's never seen anything like them. They had hints of green in them. As if he starred long enough at Harry's eyes that his own started to change color. 

"Hi." Louis replied, bending down to kiss Harry's forehead. 

Harry hummed, shuffling up the bed to be on the same level as Louis. He propped himself on his right elbow, looking down at Louis' face. 

"You're not sleep." Harry mumbled, sleep still heavy in his veins. 

Louis chuckled, turning and mirroring Harry's actions. 

"Well neither are you curly. Bad dream?"

Harry shook his head no, running his thumb across Louis' jawline. 

"I had a good dream actually. About you." 

Louis blushed, never getting used to the fact that Harry dreams about him. 

"What happened in this dream?" 

Harry smiled, obviously still thinking about it. 

"We got married. Right here in London. I proposed to you on your birthday, you cried. But you said yes...you kind of chanted it to be honest."

Louis giggled, bringing his right hand to trace the birds on Harry's collar bones.

"Continue."

"Well, our mums and Gemma helped plan it. The boys, they were so happy for us. Zayn cried at our engagement party. We got married in the spring. I know you love the spring. The hall was decorated in flowers, head to toe. Lottie helped design our wedding invitations. Daisy and Pheobe were our flower girls. Your vows....our vows were beautiful. It was perfect." 

"Do you remember them? Your vows?"

"And in his eyes i found home. In your smile, i have found happiness. You're the sunlight that warms the earth. The moon that cools the evenings. The compass to my boat. The blood in my veins. You are my other half. Like yin and yang. I couldn't function with out you. You are the missing puzzle piece that creates what i am. You are my soul mate. You are beautiful, strong, talented, and breathtaking. I love you for who you are and I wouldn't ask for anyone less. You are mine. For every and always."

Louis' heart started to swell, tears falling from his eyes. He pulled Harry in for a kiss, gripping his face lightly. Harry smiled into it, pulling back to wipe Louis' eyes.

"Harry..you remembered your vows."

"Of course i would." 

Louis looked down at his left hand, wedding ring situated perfectly on his ring finger. Harry's dream was actually a memory of their wedding. Harry intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb across the back of Louis' hand.

"I love you Louis. For ever and always."

"I love you too Harry. I love you too. So much."

They kissed again before Harry opened his arms so Louis could snuggle into him. He fixed the sheets over them, laying back down to go to sleep. Louis sighed. He was truly blessed to have Harry as his husband. 

"Louis?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why were you up anyways?" 

Louis smiled again, kissing Harry's skin. 

"I was remembering the day i knew i was in love with you."


End file.
